


Your Fault

by I_am_not_Jasmine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_Jasmine/pseuds/I_am_not_Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ Lee, the two-time diva's champion. Also, the longest reigning diva's champion in WWE history. On the night AJ came back, she ran into a cold-hearted, rude, dirty blonde wrestler that goes by the name of Dean Ambrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Fault

_Let’s light it up_

 

 **A** J Lee skipped down the ramp, interrupting Paige’s speech. She couldn’t help but to feel a bit smug at the reaction she got from her fans.

After skipping around the ring a few times, she hopped the steel steps and into the ring. Only after dusting off her shoes. “Paige.....look,” AJ began. “I just wanted to come out here and say, you’re right.” It took a lot for AJ to say that sentence.

The pale raven-haired brit looked at her, “I-I’m sorry.” Paige was confused, after all she did still her ‘baby’. “Paige, this isn’t entirely easy for me to say, but you’re right. You did what no woman in almost a year could do. You proved me wrong, proved everyone wrong.” Paige was......flattered at AJ’s little ‘apology’, if you could call it that. But AJ wasn’t finished.

“And I know the kind of person I became. I let success go to my head and granted, I was the longest reigning Diva’s champion of _all time.”_ The WWE Universe cheered as AJ reminded them of AJ’s accomplishment. “But I shouldn’t have rubbed it in everyone’s face the way that I did. I thought I was untouchable and you gave me the slap of reality that I need. So, I wanted to return the favor.....and say thank you. Congratulations.”

Despite the fact that AJ was very.... convincing, Paige didn’t believe a word that came out of the older woman’s mouth. “How-How stupid do you think I am? AJ, you’re doing exactly what I did to you the night after WrestleMania, and I get it. You’re coming down here to goon me into our rematch ‘cause you’re after some kind of poetic justice, but there’s a problem. It’s not gonna happen. I will not make the same mistake you did.”

This is going exactly the way AJ wanted. Inside she was smiling, but on the outside she kept her poker face. “Besides, I don’t think anyone in this arena wants to see me defend my championship tonight.”

Paige didn’t even realize the mistake she made. She basically just signed a contract guaranteeing a championship title match, right here and right now. AJ lifted the mic up to her lips before gesturing to the audience, “Well Paige, my sweet little crumpet, why don’t we let everyone here decide? Do you guys wanna see a championship rematch right now?”

 ‘YES’ was chanted around the arena, like Daniel Bryan was here and doing his yes chant. AJ looked at Paige’s slightly scared and shocked expression.

“O-okay.” Paige nodded and handed her belt to referee as he slid into the ring. The bell rang and AJ jumped at the other diva. Punching and slapping at any flesh she could get her hands on. That didn’t last long, Paige got the upper hand.

“This is _my_ house now!” Paige screamed at AJ. AJ bolted up and slapped her and when Paige turned around, she rolled her into a pin.

One....

Two...

Three...

AJ let go of the struggling Paige and quickly crawled out of the ring. She was handed her Diva’s title and she held it as she stood near the barricade. She smiled widely at the crying former-Diva’s champion before skipping around the ring. “No!” Paige cried frantically. But her Diva’s Championship reign was no more.

Once AJ was on the stage, she kissed her butterfly belt and held it up as she skipped backstage.

Finally, she had her baby back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 **B** ackstage, AJ passed by many less-than-happy divas. It didn’t really bother or surprise AJ, everyone hated her when she left. Why shouldn’t they hate her now? Besides, she has her baby and that’s all she needs.

As she skipped through the hall, not thinking about what her destination was, she began to talk to her championship belt in a small baby voice. “It’s okay. Mommy’s here. I’m here. Ssh.” She didn’t even noticed that she stopped to stroke it. Or the cold blue eyes that were watching her.

But when she did, she nearly dropped the diva’s title. “Shi-“She stopped herself before the entire curse word could come out of her mouth. She instead said, “Do you always watch people during a private moment?”

He shrugged, not really caring that he scared the living crap out of her. “Sometimes, what are you doing here? Divas are downstairs.”

AJ took a moment to look at her surroundings. Nothing.

Nothing at all. Just a small corridor with Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee standing a few feet away from each other. “So, why are you standing in a deserted hallway? Aren’t you done with that?” ‘Aren’t you done with the Shield’ is what AJ wanted to say, and Dean knew it. Which is why he stalk over to the brunette and pressed her against the wall. His hands were holding her forearms, lifting her up so that they were eye to eye.

“Listen here, I don’t know who the heel you think you are-“

“The diva’s champion.” She was barely fazed by his....sudden anger. With the little space she was allowed, she squeezed the butterfly belt between them. “Yeah, like that’s something to be proud of.”

She gasped. She worked her entire life to get where she is now, two time champion and the longest reigning ever, to be insulted by a....a big lunatic who got stabbed in a back by his ‘brother’. AJ thought it over, he was stabbed in the back, I did the same thing to Kaitlyn. She tilted her head as she stared at him.

“You don’t like me.” She concluded, not that it was very hard. Anyone can see that Dean Ambrose hates lying, cheating backstabbers. Especially now that he was betrayed by Seth Rollins.

Dean scoffed, “It’s not that I don’t like you, which I don’t, I just don’t respect you.” AJ could take someone not liking her, she’s hated by every single person on the roster, but respect? She deserved it.

“Listen, Dean, I’ve dedicated my life to be where I am now. I didn’t come here to make friends, but I earned each and every person’s respect, and you know why? Because everyone understands that there is no stronger or harder working person in this company than me. You think that just because you got your wittle heart broken,” He dropped her onto her feet before grabbing her throat and slamming her back against the wall. Her head bounced against the cold surface hardly. “Let’s get one thing straight, Seth Rollins did not break my heart. Understand?”

AJ nodded weakly against his grip, she was running out of hair. She swung her feet back and forth and her nails clawed at Ambrose’s hand. “And I don’t give a damn about how long you’ve been working to get this. The only reason that you’re up so high, is because you lied and cheated to get here. You only win any of your matches if your minions are beside that ring. Actually, where are they now? Tamina? Layla? Anyone?” AJ felt tears come to her eyes.

“They’re gone, they’ve left you behind and honestly? I don’t blame them. Besides, who would want to stick with a sadistic, manipulative, crazy bitch?” He spat the words out at her and AJ felt herself losing consciousness, then he let go of her. 

She fell to the ground with a soft thud. She coughed and gasped for air, and slowly it filled her lungs. Through teary eyes, she looked Dean who was glaring than at her as she rubbed her now sore throat. “Don’t give me that look, this is your fault. All of the things that have happened to you? Your fault. You don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve any of it!” Ambrose left with that statement swimming in the air. It was practically suffocating Lee.

“My fault? My fault?” She whispered as Dean’s figure got blurrier and blurrier, and her eyes got lower and lower. She knew she shouldn’t close her eyes for more than a few seconds, because she could fall asleep and she didn’t know if she had a concussion.

She grabbed the wall for support as she stood up, she thought she gained balance. But on her first step, she fell to the ground hard. Her last thought before she fell asleep, “I’ll show you Ambrose.”

_And show you she may._

                                                                             ______________

 **I** t was dark when AJ Lee woke up. _That ass-hat left me here,_ she thought angrily. _I know he saw me._

It took her five tries before she successfully stood up. Walking was hard, driving was even harder. She should’ve hailed a taxi instead of risking her and dozens of other people’s lives. She stumbled into the elevator and sat on the cold marble floor. “Stay awake. Stay awake.” She muttered over and over again. Luckily, no one saw her in this state. Everyone was either sleep, or at the club.

The elevator dinged, signaling that she was on floor five. She stumbled out the elevator and nearly broke her neck as she lost her balance. She righted herself, and used the wall to walk to her room. She felt dizzy. “Did I always have six feet? I’m an octopus.” She giggled to herself. She found her room, Q-55, and leaned her forehead against the door.

Then it opened.

She didn’t even try to stop herself from falling. She just dropped like a sack and muttered against the red carpeted floor, “Ouch.” She didn’t expect that, who would’ve? Did she have the right room? “Come on, get up.” Rough hands grabbed her and dragged her into the room. “Pebbles!” She wrapped her arms around the mystery figure.

“Shut up and get off.” Hey, she knows that cold hearted, rude, disrespectful voice.

Ambrose, Dean Ambrose.

She didn’t have the energy to reply, so she let him place her on the bed. She fell back with a loud giggle before groaning when her head hit the bed. “What now?” Ambrose looked up from where he was kneeling in front of the bed, taking her boots off. “My head hurts.” Lee whined. Dean sat her converses under the hotel bed before crawling beside her. “Sit up.” He ordered.

His eyes widened as he felt the large bump on the back of her head, “I- damn it- shit!” He knew he might’ve have hurt, but he didn’t know about the possible concussion. He stood and paced in front of his. Which was in his room, not AJ’s. Hers was on the fifth floor, not sixth. She must’ve pressed the wrong button.

AJ leaned on her elbows and her eyes followed the frantic blonde. She swung her legs, which were hanging off the back, back and forth as she hummed a tune. _“What does the fox say?”_ Dean momentarily stopped pacing and his eyes raked over her body. Slightly sweaty, had on clothes that could pass as underwear, hair floating behind her. _God, now is not the time to think about sex,_ Dean cursed himself for thinking about AJ that way. It’s like thinking about Rollins....sort of.

He was so caught up in thinking, he didn’t notice that AJ had fallen back down and was now sleeping peacefully. Aw- wait, no! “AJ, wake up. Wake. Up.” He kneeled beside her and shook her shoulders furiously. She woke up with a groan and sat up, “What- what happened?” She looked down at her body, her belt that sat on her left, and the blue eyes that followed her every moves. She squealed and fumbled off of the bed. “What are- why are you here? What did you do to me? What happened? Ow.” She registered the bruise on the back of her head and glared at Dean. “You asshole, I could’ve died!”

He didn’t respond.

“Do you even care that I drove and put myself others in danger?”

No response.

“Answer me!”

Nothing, nada, zilch. Dean slowly came up from his position and even though there was a bed between them, he still towered over AJ. “Shut up shortstack, be thankful that I even bothered to help you.” He brushed past the now open-mouthed AJ and into his main room. “Um, let’s not forget that if you never would’ve injured me in the first place, I wouldn’t even be here.” AJ slowly chased after him, she was still a bit dizzy. When she came into the room, Dean was ordering room service.

“Whatever,” he said after he hung up the phone. “If you didn’t mention what you had no business to, then I wouldn’t have hurt you. It was justice.”

“You’d think that after what happened, you’d be over justice and out for pain. And you said you didn’t have any respect for me, so it’s actually your fault.”

He sighed, he was getting tired of the room crasher. “Listen here shortstack, if you were a good lil’ girl and didn’t turn on your one and only friend, Kaitlyn, then I would respect, but you did, so I don’t.” AJ gaped at his relaxed figure, then anger washed through her. She stormed back into his room before grabbing his pillows. “How’s – that – for – respect.” Each pause, she threw a pillow at him. He dodged most of them before one took his breath away as it hit his stomach.

The growl that came out of his mouth was not human like.

AJ squeaked while retreating back to his room. Dean stalked after her in anger and grabbed her by her waist. She reached for the bathroom door, but it was too far. He tossed her on the bed and straddled her waist. He pinned her arms down, “I swear, if you do that again, I’ll kill you.” AJ thrust her hips up to try and throw the very large, very heavy man off of her. Unfortunately for her, she failed. “Okay, okay! Get off of me!” With one last hard look, Dean let go off her. “Now get out.” Scared, AJ Lee ran out of Dean Ambrose’s hotel room with a big bruise on the back of her head and her butterfly title in her hands.

_What a day._

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :) :) Did you guys watch Night of Champions 2014? AJ! AJ! AJ! AJ! AJ! :) :) :) :)


End file.
